


Nothing To You

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Laura Cadman is a bro, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s Music prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay/Evan Lorne, Everything You Want (Vertical Horizon, 1999)In which Rodney doesn't choose Evan, and Laura's there to help pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Nothing To You

Evan sat up in bed, sheets partially covering his legs and leaving the rest of him bared to the moonlight glowing through the window. He watched Rodney pull on his shoes, pants on but still undone and shirt on the pillow waiting to be slipped on over those broad shoulders.

He never stayed. Evan never asked him to.

“Back to the lab?” 

Rodney nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. “We’re really close to cracking that code and I don’t want Zelenka getting all the glory just because he’s the one monitoring the data.”

“He’s such a glory hound,” Evan said with a chuckle.

That got Rodney to turn and look at him. “Was that sarcasm? Do you have any idea how cutthroat my department can be?”

“We’re all working toward the same goal, Doc,” Evan reminded him.

“Yes, well.” Rodney’s gaze traveled the length of Evan’s body, his focus so intense Evan could almost feel it like a caress. It raised gooseflesh on his arms. “You’re very distracting, you know. If I didn’t have to get back, I might be talked into round two.”

“Next time,” Evan said.

Heat flared in Rodney’s eyes for the briefest of moments. “Right.”

He leaned over the bed and kissed Evan, and it was all Evan could do not to loop his arms around Rodney and keep him close.

When Rodney left, Evan rolled over and breathed in the musky, sweaty scent of him left behind on the sheets.

*o*o*o*

The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sky a deep palette of red and orange and pink, but Evan only had eyes for the two figures on the end of the West Pier. Hate was a strong emotion, and an unhealthy one, but that’s all he felt as he watched them kissing. They were too far out to get a clear visual, but he knew who they were.

“This a private pity party, or can anyone join in?” Cadman joined Evan at the balcony rail. “Wow, that sunset is gorgeous.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Evan asked. He could hear the anger in his own voice, and he hated that too.

“As it happens, no. Are you doing a creepy stalker thing, or do you just like making yourself miserable?”

Evan didn’t bother responding to that. He wasn’t in the mood to be cheered up or distracted. It took a lot to get him to a place of anger and he felt like wallowing in it for a while. His mother wouldn’t approve.

“You were good for him,” Cadman said. “Top quality boyfriend material.”

“Wasn’t enough, though, was it?”

Evan didn’t know what he could’ve done any differently. He’d brought Rodney coffee and food when he was distracted in the labs. He made Rodney special desserts and massaged all the knots out of his shoulders. By Rodney’s own admission the sex was amazing. Evan never made any demands, never issued any ultimatums.

No matter how good he was, he couldn’t compete with Sheppard. The Colonel couldn’t express an honest emotion without looking like he was in physical pain doing it, but he had the whole bad-boy-with-suicidally-heroic-inclinations thing going for him and apparently that’s what did it for Rodney.

Evan thought he’d been everything Rodney needed. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t.

“Do you want the whole window/door spiel?” Cadman asked. 

“Pass.”

“You wanna put some Nair in the Colonel’s shampoo?”

Evan snorted. “I don’t think that would be advisable.”

“How about some of Radek’s turpentine vodka and poker with the girls?”

Evan looked at the two people on the pier one last time, before they were completely swallowed up by shadow, and nodded. 

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Good choice.” Cadman slung her arm around Evan’s shoulders and tugged him away from the balcony. “I hope you have plenty of money to lose, Major.”

Better than losing his heart.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Another angsty prompt that I just couldn’t help filling, and not just because I love that song. Fear not for Evan, though. I’m sure Ronon will swoop in soon to fill the space Rodney left behind.
> 
> [Everything You Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZoD8JEFjAE), Vertical Horizon


End file.
